


Super Fast, Super Illegal

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Unrequited Lust, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has taken an interest Derek.  Stiles is unamused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Fast, Super Illegal

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4.03 "Muted"

“Don’t you think it’s time?”  Stiles nudged Scott in the arm, nodding towards Liam in the yard.  He was making shots while Kira tended goal, and for the first time in weeks, he made shot after shot without claws or glowing eyes getting in the way.

“For what?”  Ever since he gave Liam the bite, he had a permanent expression on his face that Stiles could only describe as ‘constipated.’  Stiles didn’t blame him—he did just create a werewolf, after all.  It was like having a kid or something.  _Congratulations, it’s a boy!_

Stiles nodded towards Liam again.  “To introduce him to Derek!  He needs, like, a strong werewolf figure in his life.”

Scott frowned.  “Well, isn’t that what I’m here for?”

“Yeah, but so far you’re just the guy that bit him in the arm and turned him into an animal…no offense.  It was a good bite, obviously!” He patted Scott on the back, trying to cheer him up.  “He survived.  But he’s still pretty freaked out.”

“And how’s Derek supposed to _not_ freak him out?”  Scott winced as Liam tackled Kira onto the grass, growling playfully.  “Ease up on her, Liam!”

“I’m okay,” Kira called, giving a thumbs-up beneath Liam’s bulky, padded body.

Stiles shrugged.  “He doesn’t freak _me_ out.  Not anymore, at least.”

Scott rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, because you have sex with him now.”

Stiles gasped, mock-offended.  “Rude, Scotty!  Come on, you _know_ Derek is better at some stuff.  He was born a werewolf after all.  Trust me—you’re the better alpha, and I really believe that.  But who taught _you_ about all this?”

Scott sighed.  “Yeah, okay.  We’ll meet in the preserve tomorrow.  I’m going to help Liam with tracking, Derek can help.”

Stiles clapped Scott on the back again.  “Good call, alpha mine.  This is why you have the red eyes.  Just wait and see—we’ll be the best pack around.”

*

“So do all packs have foxes and coyotes?” Liam stumbled through the brush of the preserve, still not used to navigating the nature. 

“No…at least I don’t think so,” Scott said, scenting the air to find Derek.  “We’re kind of an improvised pack.”

Liam nodded.  “Nice.  Are all foxes good at lacrosse?”

“I’m technically a _kitsune_ ,” Kira said, patting Liam on the arm.  “And I don’t think we know any other kitsunes.  Besides my mom.”

Liam raised an eyebrow.  “Is your mom good at lacrosse?”

“You are just asking _all_ the wrong questions,” Stiles muttered, out of breath as he navigated the trail.

“Leave him be,” Kira chided good-naturedly.  “And I’m not sure, Liam.  I’ll have to ask.”

Scott paused as a breeze rushed through the trees.  “Liam, can you smell that?”

Liam’s eyebrow knit in confusion—he usually looked confused.  Not scared, just clueless as hell, like Scott did when he was first turned.  “I just smell pine trees.  And…cologne, maybe?”  His face reddened.  “It actually smells _really_ good.”

Scott nodded.  “That’s Derek.  He’s close by.”

“Why can’t I just text him?” Stiles asked, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. 

“Because we’re _training_ ,” Scott said, pointing to a clearing in the trees.  “Just through there.”

Stiles ran ahead into the clearing, wanting a private moment before the wolf-talk came up.  Derek sat on a tree stump, phone in hand, like he was bored with waiting already.  He wore the dark blue Henley Stiles loved and the dark jeans Stiles loved, a day or two’s worth of beard on his face like Stiles loved.

Derek stood, welcoming Stiles into his arms, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  “I’m surprised you came.  You hate walking the trails.”

“Yeah, but you look like _this_ today,” Stiles said, scratching at Derek’s beard before going in for another kiss.  “I like the Calvin Klein mountain-man look on you.”

Scott cleared his throat as he, Kira, and Liam entered the clearing.  “Derek, this is Liam.  My beta.”  He sort of glowed with pride a little at that, like he couldn’t help it, and Stiles smiled.  Liam was still scenting the air, nostrils flared like was memorizing the scent on the wind.

Derek nodded, his version of a formal greeting.  “Nice to meet you, Liam.  Welcome to the pack.”

Liam came out from behind Scott.  He was blank-faced until he saw Derek, then his posture changed like he’d been struck by lightning, his eyes alight.  He looked Derek up and down, gaze raking across Derek’s jeans, the muscles beneath his shirt, the thick cords of his neck.  “Hey, stud.  They didn’t tell me you looked like _this_.”  His eyes weren’t glowing but his pupils were blown, like he was going in for a kill, and his stood with his body tall and angular, nothing but confidence.  “I could climb you like a fucking _tree_.”

There was a beat of silence.  Derek blinked like a nervous rabbit and Scott opened his mouth to speak before closing it again.

“Oh boy,” Stiles said, scrubbing a hand down his face.

*

“So you made a new friend today,” Stiles said, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he played _Call of Duty_ with Scott next to him.

“ _I’m going to stop you right there_ ,” Derek said, voice tinny.  He must’ve still been in the woods.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Scott yelled loud enough for Derek to hear.  “I told him to cool it, but I don’t think he listens to me much.”

“ _Sounds familiar, a beta not listening to his alpha,_ ” Derek said drily.  “ _I’m pretty sure that kid was in heat or something._ ”

“Can that happen?” Stiles asked, alarmed.  He died in the game and swore under his breath.

“ _No_ ,” Derek said, exasperated.  “ _He’ll get over it.  New wolves tend to make quick connections with older ones, its normal_.”

“Scott didn’t ask you to screw him when _he_ was turned,” Stiles said.  Scott wrinkled his nose and shuddered.

“ _its fine, Stiles,_ ” Derek said, before going quiet for a second.  “ _Well, shit._ ”

“What happened?”

“ _Uh,_ ” Derek said, sounding mildly amused.  “ _He left me a present._ ”

“Oh my god, what?” Stiles dropped his controller.  “It’s not, like, his underwear or something, is it?”

“ _Jesus, No_ ,” Derek said.  “ _It’s a rabbit._ ”

Stiles looked at Scott, who heard the whole thing.  “Aw, baby’s first kill!  Reminds me of the good old days when Scott was out murdering innocent vermin.”

“ _He’s looking for my approval.  This is typically seen as a courting gift._ ”

“Does that mean I should kill you a squirrel or something?” Stiles picked up his controller again, starting a new game.

“ _You can just buy dinner tomorrow,_ ” Derek said before hanging up, ready to be done with teenagers for the night.

*

Stiles tended to eat alone on Tuesdays since Lydia had independent study with her math teacher, Malia had special education lessons, and Kira and Scott practiced on the field.  He liked to use the time to read up on the Bestiary, writing down names of critters and creatures he was unfamiliar with, studying his Latin. 

Right as he opened the book and plugged into the new St. Vincent album, Liam sat down across from him, tray clattering onto the table.  “Are you and Derek serious, or is he up for grabs?”

Stiles startled, his earbuds tangling as he yanked them out of his ears.  “Whoa, hey there.  Um, what?”

“You and Derek,” Liam said, grinning slyly, all cockiness.  “Are you together, or can I go for it?”  He took a bite of his apple, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his grey hoodie.  “Scott might be an alpha, but _damn_ , Derek’s an _alpha_ , you know what I mean?”

“No,” Stiles said flatly, though he totally knew.  “And yes, we’re together.  As in a couple.  As in you should probably find someone else to…climb like a tree.”

Liam’s face fell for a moment.  He bit his lip before leaning in a little.  “You know, after Scott bit me, I just feel like I can’t be with people, you know?  I feel too strong, like I’d hurt them.”

“I get that, I really do,” Stiles said, closing the Bestiary.  “But Derek isn’t the answer.  And werewolves can get sort of possessive and weird about relationships, so I wouldn’t push it.”

Liam rolled his eyes.  “I’m not flirting with _you._ I want _him_.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow.  “Something tells me you’re used to getting what you want.”  He tucked the book and his iPod into his backpack, standing up.  “There used to be another werewolf in town, a guy named Jackson.  He was like that too.  And things didn’t go so well for him.”

“But I’m not him,” Liam said, standing up along with Stiles.  “Look, I can’t play lacrosse in public because everyone thinks my ankle is still broken.  I can’t fuck anyone else.  I can’t do anything except train with Scott.  I need _something_.”

“Then find a hobby,” Stiles said, walking into the school.

*

“Stiles, you need to relax,” Derek said, obviously suppressing a laugh.  “He just has a crush.  Remember when you were fifteen and had a crush?”

Stiles frowned at his curly fries and took a sip of his shake.  “That was only like two years ago.  Are you saying my crush wasn’t valid?  Because it sort of turned into _this._ ”  He waved his hand between him and Derek.

Derek sighed.  “Yeah, but…Stiles, seriously?  Are you mad at _me_?  I didn’t exactly lead the kid on.  I just met him two days ago.”  He crossed his arms, looking all hot and burly and manly, and all Stiles wanted to do was forget about Liam Dunbar, The Worst Werewolf Ever and bury his face in Derek’s beard.

Stiles huffed out a sigh, trying not to pout and failing.  “No.  I’m not really _mad_.  Just…why you?”

“Thanks,” Derek said drily, flicking a fry at Stiles.

“That’s not what I mean,” Stiles laughed.  “I just remember how nuts about Allison Scott got when he first turned.  It’s hard to control that sort of lust.  I might not be a werewolf but I’m a pretty keen observer, in case you haven’t noticed.”  He scratched his arm, avoiding Derek’s eyes.  “And you’ve been through enough wildness this year.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, reaching across the booth for Stiles’ hand.  “You know you don’t have to worry about me.  I could break that kid like a toothpick.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.  “Again, not the point.  Just…” he sighed again, frustrated, his face reddening.  “He could definitely smell us through the trees the other day.  Us, together.  And he was still ready to let you mount him right in front of us.”

Derek’s jaw ticked, an obvious effort not to smile, but it didn’t work.  “So what you’re saying,” he said, squeezing Stiles’ fingers, “is that you’re _jealous_.”

“No way,” Stiles squawked, almost tipping his milkshake over.  “That is _not_ it.  No sir, no jealousy here.”

Derek just looked at him, smiling gently.  “Stiles.”

“Shut up,” Stiles groaned, zipping up his hoodie to cover his face.  “Who wouldn’t be a little worried?  You’ve got this super-fast blond-haired blue-eyed werewolf who could probably go all night, then you’ve got…” he held his hands out.  “This.  Squishy fragile Stiles.”

Much to Stiles surprise, Derek growled low in his throat eyes flashing a little.  “Don’t talk about yourself like that.  There’s no comparison.  You’re smart, and clever, and you don’t take bullshit, and that’s worth a million super-fast, super-illegal teenage werewolves.  Now come here.”

Stiles slid next to Derek on his side of the booth, letting Derek drape an arm over his shoulders.  “I still think he’s waiting to pounce on you.  He was practically dry-humping a tree trying to get at you.”

“Thank you for protecting my virtue,” Derek said, kissing Stiles on top of his head.  “Now finish your fries so I can blow you in the Jeep.”

Stiles stood up.  “Fuck the fries, let’s go.”


End file.
